


【EC鲨美拉郎】Dagger or Gun ？（PvvP）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Wesley Gibson/Callum Lynch
Kudos: 9





	【EC鲨美拉郎】Dagger or Gun ？（PvvP）

不对，事情一开始不是这样的。  
Wesley仰着头，像一条缺氧了的鱼般喘息着，露出脆弱的脖颈。  
他怀疑自己的心跳已经突破了每分钟四百下，热流不断向下腹汇去，呼出的气息仿佛混着滚烫的水汽。  
Callum跪在他的两腿之间，温暖的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，正在卖力地吞吐着。  
Callum的技术并不好——甚至可以说是糟糕透了。他那口宛如大白鲨般的牙齿时不时蹭到Wesley的柱身，弄得他快要压不住埋在喉咙底下的呻吟。  
天啊，天啊，这一切都太超过了——这完全在Wesley的预料之外。  
欲火噬咬着他残存的理智，几乎要把他蚕食殆尽。

他们本来仅仅只是谈谈的。谈谈……关于Callum跟踪自己这部分。  
在Wesley目前被欲望搅得乱七八糟的记忆里，他带着Callum回到了自己家——佩科沃开的门，并且这位热情的俄罗斯老人还贴心地把他们送进了卧室，带着奇妙的微笑把他们关在了房里。  
然后——哦！Wesley惊叫了一声，Callum做了一个该死的深喉。他的手不受控制地抓着刺客姜黄色的头发，按着他让自己顶得更深。  
哦——Wesley的呼吸更加急促，射精的欲望层层累积几乎要到达顶点——见鬼的，见鬼的Callum Lynch——一开始他们确实是在好好谈话，并且进展顺利。Callum给他讲了一个糟糕透顶的、只有青春期小男生才会有的感情故事——他堂堂一个兄弟会的首领竟然暗恋了自己将近半年都不敢来表白，还是他的好友Maria实在是看不下去了（据后来Wesley和Maria熟识后偶然聊起，她的原话是：“我们这儿是个有眼睛的人都看得出来你恋爱了！不要再告诉我说你没有！！！Callum Lynch你有这个时间还他妈不如去表白！！！！”），出了个主意（这个主意简直比街角的ATM机还可怕）让他能有和自己接触的机会——于是就有了Callum在自己面前频频抢目标反复横跳的欠揍举动。  
“Maria让我做一些能够很快引起你注意的事情，我以为帮你解决几个目标你会很高兴的……”Callum懊恼地抓了抓头发，“但我真的不知道……我很抱歉，Gibson。”  
Wesley看了他一眼，终于噗嗤一声笑了出来。哦，兄弟会的成员一定不知道，他们一向冷酷凌厉的首领Callum Lynch竟然会露出这种表情——他的嘴唇抿成一条线，嘴角下压，灰绿色的眼睛直直看着Wesley，仿佛在寻求他的原谅。  
“你还是个青春期男孩吗，Callum？”Wesley笑得瘫在床上，“还有，你其实可以叫我Wesley。”

Wesley颤抖着射了精，Callum吞下了他的精液，抬起那双灰绿色的眸子看着他。  
Wesley倒在床垫上大口喘着气，Callum吻了吻他湿润的唇，开始慢条斯理地解他的衬衫纽扣。  
他们到底是怎么到这一步的？刺客不安分的手又在Wesley身上四处点火，他悲哀地发现自己的体温又开始极速上升了。

哦，他想起来了。  
当时Callum不知所措地站在那里，笑够了的Wesley直起身子，饶有兴趣地看着眼前的人。  
必须承认，Callum长得非常符合他的审美——无论是他那张拥有深邃五官的脸还是他完美的身材。假如没有之前那些让他恼火的事件，Wesley非常愿意现在和他来上一发——但是他的报复心又给他出了一个绝妙的好主意。他当然不能让Callum占到便宜。  
“哈，你喜欢我。”Wesley咀嚼着这个句子，Callum紧张地看着他：“我对我之前的事情深感抱歉……”  
接着Wesley突然间凑了上去，把他扑倒在床垫上，吻住了Cal薄薄的唇。  
他狡黠地眯着眼睛偷偷看着对方，Callum完完全全地愣在那里，他灰绿色的眼睛骤然睁大，直直地盯着Wesley。  
这很好。Wesley的嘴角勾起了一个弧度，然后加深了这个吻。  
大约过了四五秒Callum才像是回过神来一样开始回应他的动作。  
Wesley的舌头灵巧地舔过Cal的犬齿，勾着他的舌头，发出色情的啧啧水声。同时他的双手也有意无意地摸进了对方的衣服下摆，停在小腹上——离他胯间的那根东西就只有几厘米。  
等着Callum也搂上了自己的腰，Wesley觉得差不多玩够了，于是他摸索着打开床头柜的抽屉——他本想在里面摸出自己的手枪，然后把它抵在Callum的额头上，微笑着让他滚——或许还能补上一句类似于“明天见”的话——结果他摸到了一瓶润滑油和几个避孕套。  
Wesley不可置信地看着手中的东西，忽然明白了佩科沃那富有深意的微笑。  
操。Wesley暗骂了一句，Callum看向他的眼神里带上了玩味。

Callum终于结束了和纽扣的缠斗。Wesley的整个上半身都暴露在了空气中，刚刚结束的高潮给他的肌肤镀上了一层淡淡的粉色。他有些难耐地动了动，对方立刻停下了手中的动作：“抱歉，你不想做吗？”  
要是是在半个小时以前Wesley早就冲着他的脑门来上一拳了；但是现在他只想让Callum狠狠地操自己。  
他用自己的双腿环住Callum的腰，充满暗示地让他勃起的阴茎蹭过自己的股缝。  
Callum发出了一声难耐的呻吟，他终于又开始了动作——只不过这让Wesley出乎意料。他扯下原本松松垮垮地挂在Wesley脖子上的领带，然后蒙上了他的眼睛。  
“你他妈在干什么？”Wesley吓了一跳，眼前突然的黑暗让他极不适应。他想要扯下这根带子，却在半路中被捉住双手——接着他听到了皮带扣被解开的咔哒声。  
Wesley的双手被皮带反绑在身后，同时因为那条可恶的领带，他沉在一片黑暗中。他根本看不见Callum，只能感受到他的动作。  
“你他妈到底——”  
“…这个是Maria发给我的视频上有的这些……她说…呃…如果你不愿意的话我可以……？”Callum的声音变得不确定且迟疑，Wesley感觉到他想要伸手解开皮带。  
哈，Maria。Wesley愤愤地想，这女人怎么回事。他轻轻摇了摇头，示意Callum自己没事。  
暂时失去了视力的Wesley变得更加敏感。他感受到Callum的双手抚摸上了他的腰部，然后是肋骨，再是胸部——Wesley赶紧咬住下唇，不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音。Callum正在玩弄他的乳头。刺客带着薄茧的手指逗弄着他胸前逐渐挺立的硬粒，粗糙和疼痛一同转化为快感朝他的下腹涌去。Wesley感觉自己的性器又有了抬头的迹象。  
Callum的双手终于放过了Wesley的乳头——他相信它们现在一定可怜的红肿着——移向了他的臀部。  
他听见润滑剂盖子打开的声音，然后有什么东西抵在了他的屁股上。他祈祷这最好是Callum的手指，不然他可不敢确定自己会不会因为心跳过快而死在床上。  
Wesley的祈祷看来是奏效了。当Callum刺进来第一根手指的时候他已经难耐地弓起了身子，双手作势要去推身上的人，奈何无法挣脱皮带的束缚。  
Wesley作为下面还是第一次。他到现在为止只和两个女人上过床，并且她们先后伤了他的心。Callum又滑进来第二根手指，在他第一次被如此使用的后穴里开合按压，小幅度地做着抽插动作。Wesley死死咬着下唇，喘息和呻吟全部压在喉咙底下，只发出轻微的呜呜声。  
Callum终于撤走了手指，Wesley终于得以喘了口气。但是现在后穴要命的空虚感又在折磨着他了——而这都是该死的Callum Lynch的错。  
他感受到自己的双腿分开，一条腿被拉起。后穴在一张一翕着，像是在对Callum发出邀请。  
Callum才刚刚推进了前端Wesley就开始呻吟起来。他现在什么也看不见，手腕还被皮带勒出了几道红痕，不断地和床单摩擦着。而后面的疼痛更为明显，生理泪水不受控制地涌了出来，打湿了蒙在Wesley眼睛上领带。  
Callum慢了下来，温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，等尝到他嘴中的血腥味时犹豫了一两秒：“我弄疼你了吗？”上帝，他的声音听起来低沉而性感，并且还带着真诚的歉意。  
Wesley咬着牙点了点头，他的声音沙哑得厉害：“你要是敢走我就打爆你的头。”  
Callum吻着Wesley，这个吻悠长而缠绵。他轻轻地吸着Wesley的舌尖、咬着他淌血的下唇作为安慰，一边缓缓地抚过他紧绷的脊背让他放松。  
Wesley呜咽了一声，努力放松自己的括约肌以便让Callum继续深入。Callum太大也太过炽热，等到终于全部进入时两个人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
Callum等了一会儿，待到Wesley完全适应、开始不安分地扭动着身子时才开始慢慢地动起来。  
Wesley终于叫出了声——鉴于Callum蹭到了他的前列腺。那只是轻微的剐蹭，Wesley却尖叫着收紧了后穴，脊背像一只受惊的猫一般拱起。一种奇异的感觉顺着他的脊椎窜了上去，转换成快感后在他的脑子里炸开。  
Wesley喘息着，再次抬头的性器极为不舒服地戳着Callum的腹肌，前端渗出前液，在对方的腹部留下一道道水痕。他合理怀疑自己的身体被摆成了一个不可思议的造型，因为他清晰地感受到自己的一条腿正搭在Callum的肩上。  
Callum一直在做着浅浅的抽插，终于在Wesley感到不耐烦的时候用力顶到了最深。这次Wesley甚至还没来得及缓口气，Callum就变换着角度一次一次用力地顶着他的敏感点。  
他的后穴被完全操开，穴口打着白沫，肠壁被撑得毫无褶皱，却又在Callum退出的时候留恋地吸紧，吞吐着这根巨大的肉刃。一开始的疼痛过去后剩下的只有密集的快感在层层叠加，把Wesley的大脑搅得一塌糊涂。他的心跳从没有这么快过。冷静和矜持完全被他驱逐出了意识层面，Wesley大声呻吟着，其中夹杂着被喘息撞得七零八落的脏话。  
Wesley清晰地感受着Callum在自己身体里的形状——暂时性的失明让他的触觉是平时的好几倍，现在Callum炽热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上都会引来他的一阵颤抖。他操得又猛又急，每次都是整根拔出整根没入，并精准地戳在Wesley的前列腺点上。快感在疯狂地噬咬着Wesley的神经，他的大脑早就过载了，现在只剩下了一片空白和汹涌的情欲。  
他撑起身子向Callum索要一个又一个的吻，自己的阴茎在他的腹部蹭来蹭去，以此来缓解即将失控的欲望。终于Callum分了一只手来照顾Wesley的分身——但是，哦，见鬼，他还在狠狠操干着自己，没有丝毫慢下来的迹象——他用手指圈住了Wesley的性器上下撸动着，食指的指腹按压着伞状头部的沟壑。Wesley没多久就射了出来，溅在了Callum原本就湿漉漉的小腹上——这是他在这一个小时内第二次高潮了。好在Callum随后也很快释放在了他体内，微凉的精液一股一股地打在他高热的肠壁上，弄得他一阵颤栗。  
Wesley脱力地倒在床上，高潮让他一阵眩晕。混合着精液、保护性肠液和润滑液的混合液体从他的腿根淌下——这张床单看来得好好洗洗了，Wesley艰难地想，目前他的大脑仍然处于宕机状态。  
黑暗中Wesley感受到Callum摸上了他的手腕解开了皮带，然后又摸到他的后脑处扯掉了那根领带。  
突然地光亮让Wesley眯起眼睛瑟缩了一下，等到适应了之后他才撑起身子开始打量自己——吻痕从锁骨一直蔓延到大腿内侧，腰部隐着几片淤青，胸前的两粒充血红肿着——好极了，这是Callum Lynch的杰作，而这个可恶的混球现在正躺在自己身旁，半张脸沉在阴影里，只有那双灰绿色的眼睛底下还燃烧着灼热的火焰。  
Wesley惊觉现在已经几乎是下午了——显然从窗口的太阳位置来判断——等等？Wesley吞下一口口水，扭头看着Callum：“你没拉窗帘？”  
“啊，你窗户对面没人，”Callum指出，“只有火车会经过。”  
对了，火车。  
Wesley几乎是怒吼着想要站起来捶他一拳，结果腿一软差点摔下床，好在Callum眼疾手快拉住了他。  
“你他妈知不知道人们在火车上无聊的时候有多他妈喜欢往车窗外看吗！”Wesley倒在Callum怀里，愤愤不平地捶着他的胸膛。  
“哦......”Callum又低下了头，让人无端想起失落的大型犬类。Wesley翻了个白眼，同时也郁闷自己为什么对他就是生不起气来。  
“算了算了这没多大事......”Wesley松开自己抱着Callum的双臂：“让我起来我得去浴室。”  
但是Callum没有。他打横抱起Wesley，突如其来的失重让Wesley下意识地搂紧他的脖子。  
他把Wesley小心翼翼地放进浴缸，像是对待一件易碎的瓷制品，然后探入他的后穴帮他清理干净自己留在他体内的白色浊液。Wesley眯着漂亮的蓝眼睛靠在浴缸沿上，玩味地打量着这位看上去冷冰冰实则纯情得可怕的兄弟会首领：“哈，这也是视频里教你的？”  
“这不是，”Callum抬起头，绿眼睛在透过磨砂玻璃的朦胧光线下闪着不可思议的灰色，“我只是觉得我应该这样做。”  
Wesley笑出了声。他低下头，蜻蜓点水般地在Callum的嘴角啄了一下，接着满足地享受着更多轻盈如羽毛的吻拂过他的脸颊。

两个月后。  
兄弟会的成员早就对领袖身边时常出现的小个子棕发男人见怪不怪了。Maria甚至有两次撞见他们在任务的间隙接吻（“哦，不得不说，老大你的男朋友简直辣爆了。”Maria对着他们吹了声口哨，“你看来欠我一顿饭。”）——同时，他们都乐意看着原本冷峻、杀伐果断的Callum Lynch被这个漂亮的蓝眼睛甜心用枪托砸脑袋——原因当然是因为Callum又抢了他的目标。  
“说说，这次是为什么，嗯？”Wesley挑了挑眉，手中的枪已经抵上了Callum的额头。  
“我看到他向你开枪了......”Callum有些委屈地看着Wesley，晃了晃手中沾了血的匕首。  
Wesley叹了口气，Callum趁机抓起他拿枪的手把他扯到自己怀里：“你原谅我了。”语气是肯定的陈述句。  
“原谅你？你在做梦——哦见鬼——”很显然Wesley已经原谅这位莽撞的兄弟会首领了。他话还没讲一半就被对方用吻堵上了嘴，于是他甜蜜而不满地想着接下来的几个小时里该发生的事。  
并且，棒极了，明天是礼拜天——上帝和命运女神从不会在第七天上班。

END.

然而佩科沃早已看透了一切.JPG


End file.
